Most of the analytical balances now in use, work on the principle of balancing a load induced moment, and observing the weights or moments that are applied to achieve the desired balanced condition. In this respect, the present scale invention functions no differently than what has generally been in practice in this art.
As is also generally known, a sensitive scale such as an analytical balance usually requires painstaking adjustments to bring the scale into balance, which painstaking adjustments are not only laborious, but are also time consuming.
The present invention was conceived as a means of eliminating the operator's role in making these balance adjustments. The invention eleviates the operator's present drudgery of having to sight the balance recticle, make the necessary adjustments, and wait for the recticle to stabilize in order to obtain a weight reading.
The inventive balance has means of automatically making the adjustments previously required of the operator.